Etherious Bolt Uzumaki
'History 'Category:Male Characters Etherious Bolt Uzumaki is who Bolt Uzumaki originally was several 100 years ago in the Underworld. Etherious Bolt was the most feared and the strongest demon in the Underworld and the only people that didn't hate him was his older brother and his Etherious Demons- demons that were created to be a new level of demon that used Curse power, power that was much different from demonic aura and stronger. Etherious Bolt had a plan to take down the Ancient Demon Lord and completely take control of the Underworld with his older brother Zeref and the Etherious Demons, however he knew he needed help so he asked for Hades and Lucifer's aid. Along with them they also managed to steal the two legendary beasts, Atori and Anzu for the war as well. After Etherious discussed things with Hades he found himself taking care of Hades' daughter Yomi which Etherious thought would only be for a limited time. Etherious later finds out he is stuck with the young child and has no choice but to raise and train her along with some help from the other Etherious Demons. The more time he spent with Yomi the more he started seeing her as his own daughter and deep down he wanted to protect her but never showed it. The day warriors from Deviluke to the Underworld to take Yomi under their training, Etherious was slightly upset and hurt by this but he ignored it and continued on with his plans. Etherious started the war and was winning for a long while. However just before the Ancient Demon Lord would declare himself dead he used a spell that would of ended his life anyway but it was powerful to get rid of Etherious Bolt once and for all. The spell was casted onto Etherious and killed him however his very soul survived and Etherios told Zeref if he truly wanted his little brother back, he would use the more innocent soul that was locked away in his former body and have the Universe have him reborn with a new life, new memories, new powers. Zeref agreed to this and sealed Etherious into a special book along with three of his most destructive spells that were also the Underworld's most forbidden ones, spells that only Etherious could cast himself. After Bolt Uzumaki is born Etherious spent years waiting and watching with Zeref for the perfect time to bring the two together as one. During the Tartaros invasion this is when Etherious decided it was time. Etherious explained everything to Bolt, saying that a lot of people knew of his past, the rebirth the entire secret but were told not to tell him, the people that knew included his parents, Sierra, Desmond, Rias, Project Freelancer agents, The Gods and Goddesses of the Heavens and Universe, Demon Lords and a lot of other people. Etherious noticed Bolt could hardly handle the truth but when Bolt defeated him, Etherious knew Bolt would push through as the two of them now share a single body. 'Personality' Etherious is a twisted, sadistic, evil bastard who enjoys going to extremes of killing his foes such as ripping off their limbs and letting them bleed out while also taking sips of their blood. Etherious is the exact opposite of Bolt Uzumaki always being dark and sinister however he does show a soft side when it comes to his adoptive daughter Yomi. When Etherious thought Eisuke and his sister had killed Yomi this caused him to use his Etherious transformation as he had a complete emotionless expression the entire time after, showing no mercy. Etherious ended up ripping the head off Eisuke and ripped the limbs off Isuke leaving her to bleed out, however when Etherious returns to his normal form he is pleased to see that his daughter is alright. 'Abilities' 'Black Magic' Much like Ankhseram, Etherious has mastered the Black Arts of forgotten and forbidden demon magic. 'Etherious Transformation' Just like the rest of the Etherious Demons, Etherious Bolt has a true Etherious form. This form comes complete with even stronger curse and even demonic power along with several talking swords that are able to rip the limbs off people, tear out organs, and completely disable certain abilities, powers and auras. When Etherious enters this form his foes start to experience the sounds of constant crying trapped and tortured souls of the Underworld trying to taunt them into giving up, killing themselves, or completely go insane. The only person who has been able to resist these screams of horror is Eisuke. 'Curse Power' As a Etherious Demon, Etherious Bolt wields the power of a very nasty and foul Curse- Sinister Curse. This Curse power is almost the main reason why Etherious is so twisted for it allows Etherious to become as dark and cold hearted as he needs to be, ignoring all emotions, overpower people with fear, and pretty much anything that is considered dark. Makes you want to think twice before meeting this guy in a dark ally way. 'Soul Swapping' Bolt and Etherious are the only beings in existence who are able to swap souls in a single body. This allows Etherious to save and protect Bolt's original soul and keep him out of harms way. When they swap souls Bolt's appearance is slightly altered as he gains Etherious dark red eyes and his hair. Etherious also has access to all of Bolt's abilities and is able to combine them together with his own. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Etherious Demons Category:Companions Category:Male Characters Category:Sentients Category:Gods & Goddesses